Winston-Zoë Relationship
The relationship between Zoë Rivas and Winston Chu began in Season 16 of Degrassi. Friendship History Season 13 In All I Wanna Do, Winston, Zoë and other students are playing a game of truth or dare. Zoë dares him to ask the next girl that walks in "Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" which turns out to be Alli. Alli quickly rejects him, which makes Zoë hysterical. She ask if she can hang out with the two and their friends, but Zoë says "Don't you have your own friends?" as the both leave. In My Own Worst Enemy, when Zoë hears Tristan talking about Miles maybe being into him, she interrupts and asks him if he is talking about Winston. In Spiderwebs, they both participate in the Family Feast play. In Unbelievable, Winston and his friend Miles were accused of sexually assaulting Zoë before it was revealed that it was Luke and Neil. In You Are Not Alone, Zoë and Tristan explain Frankie's MASH game to Winston. Zoë comments that Winston may have been the "dud" out of the choices. Season 14 In Wise Up, they both are seen in class criticizing Miles for outing his relationship with Tristan. In The Kids Aren't Alright (1), Zoë is seen rehearsing with Winston for the musical as a last minute replacement for Frankie. In The Kids Aren't Alright (2), they are rehearsing for the musical and just as they are about to kiss on stage Winston pulls away staying he can't kiss anyone other than Frankie. Zoë says that he didn't have that problem with Lola and Winston realities everyone knows about him cheating on Frankie with Lola. Zoë gives him some advice on how to get Frankie to forgive him. Season 16 In #CheckYourPrivilege, in class, Winston and Zoe are parents for the baby class project, Winston drops the baby and gets told off. In class, Zoe and Winston are happy they got an A- on their project, Winston tells Zoe they make a great couple and puts his arm around her but Zoe repels him and says in his dreams. In #BuyMePizza, in the gym, Zoe is doing her audition, but isn't doing that well. Zoe kisses Winston on the check, but he tells her it has to be a real kiss, so Zoe leans into kiss him but, pulls away at the last second and says they will do it for real at the show. Later, Zoe gets an email from Winston saying she didn't get a call back for the part and Zoe's upset. In the hallway, Zoe asks Winston why he didn't give her a callback, Winston says they don't have believable on-stage chemistry, but Zoe says he's wanted her from day one. Winston says maybe did forever ago, but that's not even a thing anymore. Winston says they need someone the audience can fall in love with, someone's who is magnetic. Zoe asks if she's not magnetic, and Winston says not like Esme is. Zoe asks what Esme did that she didn't, and Winston says Esme popped on stage and totally sold the whole sexual tension bit and that Zoe didn't. Winston says he's sorry before he walks away. Later, Miles tells Zoe that Winston likes her. In the gym, Winston tells Zoe she can't crash the callbacks. Zoe apologizes for freaking out on him, and admits she thought getting the part would be a positive outlet. She confesses that Miles told her that he liked her. Winston says he's going to have to talk to Miles, and Zoe asks Winston why he likes her. Winston says he likes her because she's awesome, smart,and funny, she doesn't take any crap, and it doesn't hurt that Zoe is really, really pretty, basically like the prefect girl. Zoe kisses Winston. Winston asks why she did that, and Zoe says because they like each other, Winston asks if she is his girlfriend now, and she says yes and they hug. In the student council room, Tristan, Winston, and Zoe are talking about gala when Esme arrives. Winston gives Zoe the part over Esme, and both her and Zoe seem saddened by it, so Esme leaves. After, Winston bails to go get something. Zoe tells Tristan that Winston likes the best version of her and that's whats going to make her happy. Winston returns and tells them he has a great idea for the gala. In #ThrowbackThursday, in the gym, Zoe and Winston are getting organized for the Degrassi Alumni event. Later, Zoe and Winston open up the gala. Zoe and Winston present Frankie singing the school song to the audience. In #ToMyFutureSelf, in class, Tristan tells Zoe he's partners with Miles so Zoe and Winston are partners too. At the dot, Winston and Zoe are working on their project but Winston wants to take a break and moves closet to Zoe but she moves away from him. Winston asks Zoe whats up?, Zoe admits Tristan thinks they don't make a good couple, Winston doesn't get why that matters, Zoe says she wants to rock their presentation and prove him wrong. Winston kisses Zoe on the cheek. In class, Zoe and Winston present their project about Japan heritage, Esme accuses Zoe of being racism because of it and they fight. The teacher tells them to change their project idea. In the courtyard, Zoe is ranting about Esme and Winston spays her with water to stop, Winston instantly apologies but admits even if Esme hates Zoe she does have a point about their project. Zoe is upset that he didn't tell her this, Winston says he really likes her and he didn't want to give her any excuse to dump him, honestly I think its crazy that your even going out with me, Zoe asks what he means?, Winston explains that sometimes it feels like Zoe's not into them as a couple, like right now? Zoe explains shes trying to figure out how to stop Esme making her out to be the villain, Winston says don't do villain stuff because that's the old Zoe, the scary Zoe, your better than that, your sweet, Zoe is surprised Winston finds her sweet, Winston and Zoe hold hands and he says he thinks she can be and then suggests they redo the project and promises she can destroy Esme with kindness instead. In Class, Zoe and Winston apologize for their project idea while Esme watches unimpressed. After everyone else leaves, Esme tells Zoe what she thought about her apology but Winston intervenes and stands up for Zoe and Esme says sorry before leaving. Zoe tells Winston she's impressed he stood up for her and Winston says he hates people treating her badly because it gives him a weird feeling in his stomach but I know I like you more than you like me, so if you want out, this is me giving you an out?, Zoe smiles at Winston and says she doesn't want it, Winston asks want what? Zoe says your out, Zoe puts her arm around Winston and tells him they make a good team. In #ThatAwkwardMomentWhen, Winston approaches Zoe, Tristan and Miles, Winston kisses Zoe on the check and gives her a coffee. Miles calls them cute, Zoe says her Winston are degrassi's hottest power couple but Tristan thinks him and Miles are. Winston says acts of kindness keeps a relationship going but Tristan thinks Hastagram helps because his and Miles pics get 150+ likes per week. Zoe bets her and Winston could get more in half that time and the competition is set, who ever gets the most likes by the end of the day is officially Degrassi's cutest. Zoe hands Miles her phone to take a pic of her and Winston, he tells them to move back some and Winston falls onto the road and just barley avoids being hit by someone driving a scooter. Zoe helps Winston up off the road, Zoe says they need to go to the nurse but Winston asks if Miles recorded that, Zoe and Winston think the video will be a instant success, #lovehurts. In class, Tristan and Miles tell Zoe 20 re-posts ain't that good. Winston tells them he only coped a strain, hes fine. Tristan and Miles goes to their seats. Zoe and Winston are happy some famous guy has re-posted their video and they are getting so many now its crazy good. Zoe tells Winston they are going out on a date to celebrate and Zoe and Winston high five each other. At a restaurant, Zoe is happy their vid has 8,500 re-posts. Winston grabs Zoe hands and says he'll order them vandoo and maybe they could go for a walk after dinner by the pier, Zoe thinks they could stage him falling off the pier for another vid but Winston doesn't want to do another vid and he thought she was excited about their date. Zoe says its up to 9,00 re-posts plus everyone is saying they are relationship goals. Zoe asks Winston whats wrong, Winston says he feels like she's cares more about online attention than she does about him. Zoe says its not true, she's just happy people see them as an awesome couple. Winston says that he doesn't think she believes they are an awesome couple unless everybody says so. Zoe thinks hes overreacting but Winston he'll leave her and her phone alone, Winston bails. In school, Winston apologies and says he shouldn't of left dinner, Zoe says she's sorry too because she would never hurt him just for likes, Winston says he gets it, it feels good when people tell you that you are awesome and tells Zoe she is awesome, Winston gives Zoe a present, its a bejeweled selfie stick for all their future selfies. Winston see's her phone and wonders why she's looking at "Me website", Zoe says she just clicked it by accident and Winston's glad because that stuff is messed up. Winston goes to his seat. In #RiseAndGrind, Tristan, Miles, Zoe and Winston are playing truth or dare together, Tristan is dared to eat a spoonful of butter, Zoe is dared to smell Miles washing basket, Miles picks truth and admits he's had sex with 5 people, one being Zoe after they hooked up last summer. Miles says Winston is 0 but Winston says hes not just looking for a quick thrill and admits hes looking to fall in love and smiles at Zoe. Winston and Zoe tease Miles about having sex with Tristan and Zoe reckons they went from all most broken-up to relationship goals overnight. Miles claims "they had a very nice talk" and Winston reads between the lines to get to the sex part while Miles says its not polite to kiss and tell. Winston puts his arm around Zoe and asks if they can do some kissing and not telling, Zoe just laughs. Trivia *Both are friends with Miles Hollingsworth III, Maya Matlin, and Tristan Milligan. *Zoë was in a relationship with Winston's best friend, Miles. *The two bonded after being in the Thanksgiving play together. *Unbeknownst to Zoë, Winston badmouthed her to Clare when she was writing her magazine article. *Winston dated Zoë's ex best friend Frankie. *They each dated a Hollingsworth sibling, who also happens to be the others best friend. Zoë dated Miles, who is Winston's best friend, and Winston dated Frankie, who was Zoë's best friend. *They nearly shared an on-stage kiss. *They both been taken advantage of in a sexual manner. ** Zoë was gang raped by Luke Baker and Neil Martin while she was drunk and Winston was groped by Grant Yates. * Zoe officially came out as gay to Winston, making him the first person she'd admitted this too. Relationship History *Start Up: #BuyMePizza (1604) *Break-Up: OMFG (1610) Gallery 488013 709482045729159 882760537 n.jpg 1452381_709482342395796_908014791_n.jpg 1476610_709483419062355_678161030_n.jpg 5765tyr.png 565trr.png 7667yuyuuyyuyu.png 8978uyiuyu.png 1404-03-tre.jpg degrassi1404-winston-zoe2.jpg degrassi2s.jpg degrassi-1412-w-m-z1-580.jpg Hjkkje.png 7r.png e.png yrt.png urt.png i.png t.png tycv.png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Season 16